With the development of science and technologies, the Internet of Things technology is becoming increasingly mature. Intelligent devices based on the Internet of Things increasingly appear, such as intelligent televisions, intelligent air conditioners, and intelligent cameras. These intelligent devices need to connect to a network to make maximum use of their functions.
Currently, a network connection method for an intelligent device without a user input operation interface, such as an intelligent camera, usually is: when a configuration terminal with the operation interface connects to the network by using a wireless router, the configuration terminal may communicate with the wireless router, and communication data between the configuration terminal and the wireless router includes a service set identifier (SSID) and a password of the wireless router. When an intelligent device establishes a network connection, the intelligent device may turn on a monitoring mode to monitor the communication data between the configuration terminal and the wireless router by using a built-in Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) chip and acquire the SSID and the password of the wireless router from the monitored communication data. Next, the intelligent device switches the monitoring mode to an ordinary mode and establishes the network connection based on the SSID and the password of the wireless router.
In a process of implementing the present disclosure, it is found that the existing technology at least has the following problems:
When an intelligent device is in the monitoring mode, cyclic redundancy check is not performed on the communication data acquired by the intelligent device. Therefore, the received communication data may be incomplete or incorrect, resulting in that the acquired SSID and password are usually wrong, consequently reducing the accuracy of the network connection.